Trent Gets Schooled
"Trent Gets Schooled" is the 25th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on January 6, 2014. This is the 45th episode overall. Plot Leo and Chase use Davenport's "Davenglasses" to get back at Trent on the day before a big test, making him fail the test. Meanwhile, Bree gets exposed to a hair growth cream and has disastrous results. Story Trent asks for help on his test from Chase and Leo, and they decide it's a good chance to get back at him for picking on them. They program the Davenglasses (tutorial eyeglasse) with fake information, and Trent fails the test. Perry tells them that Trent would have graduated if he passed the test, and they convince her to let him take it again. They help him study for real this time, using Leo getting hurt as a reward for correct answers. Meanwhile, Bree wants to look good in her yearbook photo so she goes to the hair salon. Adam accidentally burns off half of her hair with his laser vision, they ask Donald to fix it. Adam puts too much hair growth cream on Bree and things turn out disastrous. At the end of the episode, however, Bree's hair returns to normal. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Eddie Perino as Trent Trivia *This is the sixth episode to have a character's name in the title. The first 5 being Leo's Jam, Air Leo, Spike's Got Talent, Leo vs. Evil, and Adam Up. *In this episode, it is mentioned that Bree was being teased by the junior class, so she may currently be a junior. *In this episode, Trent graduates and gets hired by Principal Perry to work as the new gym teacher. *Trent may only take Physics 101, Football, and Gym. *It is revealed that Principal Perry's wallpaper of her house is parking tickets. *The Daven-glasses bears a resemblance to the real life Google Glasses. *The events of this episode were mentioned in Left Behind. *This is the first episode to air in 2014. *This is the first and only appearance of Donald's Daven-Glasses *It is revealed that Trent is good at drawing. Transcript Userbox Codename:Schooled '' Trentgets.JPG|Adam with his Taj Ma Hair|linktext="Pets, shower drains, brushes. If you want it you can get it." -Adam Trentg.jpg|Yearbook Photos|linktext="Perry photobombed every group picture." -Chase Trentt.jpg|Trent|link=Trent|linktext="Using football practice as an excuse to knock over innocent bystanders." Tgs.jpeg|Bree|link=Bree Davenport|linktext="The junior class just renamed you Señorita Sasquatch"-Leo '' Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Trent Category:January Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Trent Episodes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Minor Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Trent Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes when Perry is an antagonist Category:Episodes written by Jessica Gao Category:Cheo Episodes Category:Bradam Episodes